Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 190
=Notes= *In the original Japanese anime, the music in the opening and ending themes changes from WARRIORS and These Overflowing Feelings Don't Stop to respectively OVERLAP and EYE'S. *The 8 finalists of the KC Grand Championship are announced. All Duels take place at the same time. Mokuba's request. * The 8 finalists have been announced. Leon admits that he's feeling nervous that he's getting closer to his dream. Rebecca admits that if he to were to win, they'd be Dueling in the semi-finals. * Jounouchi tries talking with Sieg, but he tells him by telling him that he doesn't stand a chance to win. Jounouchi gets pissed off and begins trying to make him change his attitude in vain. * Everyone is heading over to the Duel spot when Mokuba approaches Yuugi & co. to pass a message from Kaiba: there's someone among the Duelists who's trying to sabotage the tournament: it was the one behind the Duel Computer malfunction as well. That's why Mokuba is going to personally inspect all Duelists. Kaiba has already prepared a new "impenetrable" firewall to block any further hacking attempts as well. * When asked about Haga and Ryuuzaki's fate, Mokuba admits that the arranged for them to be sent back to Japan: after all, they knocked out a Duelist and tried to replace him. * They don't realize that Vivian Wong is eavesdropping on them from inside of the ladies' toilet. She looks like she's up to something sneaky. Sieg's "Hint". * Inside of an underground cave, Sieg is going to Duel Jounouchi. As they Shuffle each other's Decks, Sieg is continuously glancing at a close by CCTV camera. Kaiba is monitoring the 4 Duels which start up at the same time. * Jounouchi seizes the first Turn of the Duel, but he got a very bad Hand: there's no Monster Card he can Normal Summon! Out of ideas, he just Sets a Card. * Sieg begins by changing Cards in his Hand and doesn't Normal Summon or Special Summon at all. Could it be that he doesn't have a Monster which can be Normal Summoned? Or is he aiming at something else? Jounouchi laughs in relief and Sieg glances at the camera again. :Sieg Lloyd:(thinking): "Are you watching, Kaiba? You're desperately tracing my trail by all means... However, this is somewhat dull. I'll be giving you a little "hint"... Time's up." * With this, his wristwatch hand's hit the 12 mark and alert graphics pop out in the control center's computer (and, oddly enough, they're written in Greek in the original Japanese version! This the U.S., why the heck would Kaiba have Greek text on his computers?) and he gasps in surprise as all attractions go berserk. Kaiba's Detective Reasoning. * Kaiba manages to find out the source: after the previous hacking, a time-triggered program was hidden in the computer network. He tries to think of possible candidates: he first thinks of Rebecca, but soon discards her. He knows, however, that not many people can do this kind of program. * Suddenly, a voice from the past (a boy's voice) rings out in his memories. :Boy: "For me... That's a simple thing to do." ** Kaiba recalls a party which his adoptive father, Gozaburo Kaiba, threw soon after he and Mokuba were adopted. Gozaburo was talking with a businessman and a boy around Kaiba's age at the time (10 or 11) was present as well. The businessman claims that the child is also a "genius" and he won't lose. The boy then talks with Kaiba. :Boy: "This party... It's full of boring faces. I'll make it somewhat interesting." ** Suddenly, the lights begin to flicker in and out. One of Gozaburo's men (the one with the punk-like hair who worked for Pegasus in the Duelist Kingom Tournament comes over and warns him that a "computer virus" has gotten inside, which Gozaburo claims it's "impossible". Their main computer is heavily protected and he wonders just who did it. Kaiba gasps and realizes the boy did it. :Boy: "For me... That's a simple thing to do. No... I think you can do it, too. We're both persons named "geniuses". Let's be friendly." * Returning to the present, Kaiba reflects about it: he wonders if it could be, but discards it as "a talk which happened a long time ago". Both Yuugi's suspicions. * The Duel keeps on: Sieg keeps on switching the Cards in his Hand and blocking off Attacks. * Yami and Yuugi guess he's trying to find a certain Card: could it be the one which defeated Haga & Ryuuzaki? * Sieg keeps on glancing at the CCTV: he thinks that Kaiba has wasted a lot of time: if he can't guess it, then he's underestimating him. * Jounouchi manages to get Jinzo into the Field and Destroys a Trap Card, thus inflicting Damage to Sieg. He gets angered, for once, and claims that he's touched something which can't be touched (an aristocrat, so as to speak). He claims that he's going to get serious and his opponent can't regret anymore. He Draws and finally finds the Spell Card he was looking for: Ride of the Valkyries! * The episode ends with this cliffhanger. =Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Sieg Lloyd - Part 1= Joey Wheeler's Turn *Sets a Card. Sieg Lloyd's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Graceful Charity": he Draws 3 Cards, then Discards 2. *Sets a Card. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Summons "Brigadier of Landstar" (900 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position, and Equips it with Equip Spell Card "Landstar Shot": it gains +600 ATK "Brigadier of Landstar" (900 → 1500 ATK / 1200 DEF). *Uses "Brigadier of Landstar" to Attack Sieg Directly, but Sieg Activates Counter Trap Card "Wotan's Judgment": he Switches the top Card of his Deck with a Spell Card from his Hand and Shuffles his Deck; Joey's Battle Phase immediately Ends. Sieg Lloyd's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed" to Draw 2 Cards. *Activates Spell Card "Erda's Guidance": Sieg Discards a Card to take "Wotan's Judgment" from his Graveyard and place it Face-Down on the Field. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Tributes "Brigadier of Landstar" to Summon "Jinzo" (2400 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Attack Position. **Thanks to "Jinzo's" Special Ability, Sieg's Face-Down "Wotan's Judgment" is Destroyed (NOTE: in the real game, "Jinzo" only Negates opponent Trap Cards, it doesn't Destroy them). *Uses "Jinzo" to attack Sieg directly (Sieg: 4000 → 1600 Life Points). Sieg Lloyd's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Ride of The Valkyries". Duel concludes next episode.